Talk:Obito's Laboratory
Lab Isn't calling it a laboratory a bit over the top? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on what you would consider a laboratory to look like and contain. WolfMaster (talk) 21:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I would expect it to contain laboratory stuff, objects that allow for scientific research and experimentation. I see nothing like that in the picture. It could be nothing more than a simple warehouse for eyes. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Cap 482, page 13, 2nd panel...There are some scalpels visibles...that are instrument used for dissection and this stuff... Some will say that the scalpels are to remove the eye.. but on Sasuke X Itachi fight, Itachi could remove Sasuke eyes with bare hands (at least in the genjutsu) --Blaublau94 (talk) 22:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Exactly. That's why I called it a "laboratory". By the way, I still wonder what Madara will do with all those sharingan eyes and if that laboratory belongs to Uchiha clan or only Madara. --Rubião February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Those objects make it a surgery or an autopsy room. They are obviously meant for the careful removal of the eyes. They certainly aren't laboratory equipment. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Calling it a laboratory is a bit presumptuous. Calling it an eye warehouse is a bit unsatisfactory, though, considering it's also an operating room. Calling it an operating room is worse since that doesn't seem to be the main feature of the room. How about keeping it vague—like the manga does—and calling it a room or secret room?Bvdan (talk) 07:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Image The main difference is the shading which still leaves the Uchiha crest partially visible. The eyes in the original manga are mostly merely dots so I say that there are no real difference between the images, other than it better shows how dim lited his laboratory is, compared to the manga. --Gojita (talk) 15:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :I agree, the anime image is fine. There aren't any differences so no need for both.--''Deva '' 15:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I only left it there because it seemed a bit dark to me. Not a problem though.--Cerez365™ 15:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I see no problem using the anime image here. Just one question, though: who's the person lying on the table in the anime image? Did they show the laboratory in a filler scene? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Its Sasuke before Madara began transplanting his eyes.--''Deva '' 17:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::...Seriously? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, they showed the lab in a filler sequence. The fact I watched the episode about three hours ago makes me think my memory is very bad, but did we get a good look like that when Danzō was shown on the table? Omnibender - Talk - 23:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::This? ''~SnapperT '' 03:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Apparently they have deemed Danzō unworthy of the scene because it hasn't been animated yet for some reason.--Cerez365™ 03:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It was at the beginning of the episode.--''Deva '' 03:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Oh there he is innit, so better Danzō than Sasuke?--Cerez365™ 03:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::It doesn't matter which, because its about the lab not them.--''Deva '' 03:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Ossssuuu--Cerez365™ 03:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I believe the one with Sasuke is more preferable, since the crest is more visible in this one. The one with Danzo, you can't even see it. --Gojita (talk) 11:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Gojita Madara's Hideout Shouldn't we create/modify a page naming it Madara's Hideout where we mention the info on this article, the rest place for the statue, hashirama's clone and that the white zetsu army creation took place there?.Jon Thiago (talk) 14:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Merge Since the lab is within Mountain's Graveyard, wouldn't it be more sensible to merge it as a sub-heading? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. We have a page on the island turtle and the tailed beast temple. Omnibender - Talk - 00:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Why not merge those as well, and any of such unnamed places into named places? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Is it really at Mountain's Graveyard? It could be a room in Tobi's other dimension, or another hideout. Stopforgetting (talk) 06:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, it is. From what we've seen, there are no rooms in the other dimension. However, the issue is whether or not this is Obito's lab, as more likely than no it was there from Madara's time in there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers Below Should we rename this "Obito's Laboratory" as we now Tobi is in fact Obito? Dueler65 (talk) 17:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) No, cause he used the laboratory under the alias of Tobi, not to mention it could very possibly be Madara's--Elveonora (talk) 17:47, September 12, 2012 (UTC)